


Fame Drabbles: PA Life

by Bellagia8



Category: Fame: The Musical - Margoshes/Levy/Fernandez
Genre: F/M, Fame Gang, High School, Mr Myers first name is Gerald, Multi, The Gangs All Here, life - Freeform, some will be AU, stories based off of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8
Summary: Follow the Fame Gang as they deal with the trials of life. Some will be AU but most will be cannon! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a Headcannon that Greta and Gerald did go to high school together and a Headcannon that they are in love!

It was considered unprofessional. But Gerald Myers didn't give a damn as he watched Greta Bell dance her heart out.

It was lunch time for the students of the Performing Arts High School and Gerald and Greta both had the period free. Gerald taking time to work on scripts for his students and Greta took the time to choreograph her own dances to teach to her students. 

Today was a special day. Today Gerald would put the scripts down and visit his good friend. And not a moment too soon.

He heard the Romeo and Juliet theme and smiled. Gerald knew that Greta's heart was set on the junior festival. He even remembered how her eyes lit up as he suggested Shakespeare for the next festival's upcoming theme.

"Of course! What better way to show off all sorts of art than to do it through Shakespeare!? It's a perfect Gerald!" Greta gushed.

"Well then that's settled" Ester Sherman the English and home room teacher for the performing arts students said as she subtly rolled her eyes at the over hyped dance teacher.

He was taken from her thoughts as he saw Greta spin around and around, her golden wrap around skirt flowing within the air and black leotard keeping her body in check. She was beautiful. Even at middle age. It didn't matter what age she was at. She was the perfect dancer

"You know Gerald, if you wanted to watch or you know, stare you could've just come in" He heard the cool voice of Greta. Her usual commandeering voice that was use to put dancers in their place was replaced with a gentle flow of calmness.

"Oh, Hi Greta! I was just...checking up on you, well I mean the dance, uh I mean...yeah" Gerald stuttered

Greta smiled gently 

"You know for someone who teaches acting technique and projection it sounds like you need help from Ester" Greta chuckled.

Gerald blushed a little (something he hadn't done in years) and strode over to the dance teacher.

"Well since you seem to be doing well, I'll just take my leave then" Gerald said making his way over to the door wanting to save himself for further embarrassment.

Greta turned around, her movements sharp.

"Wait!" She exclaimed surprising both of them.

Greta cleared her throat quietly and approached Gerald.

"I've only choreographed Iris' part for the Ballet, would you like to help me choreograph Tyrone's part? It's up to you" Greta said 

Gerald wanted to say no, he was never a good dancer hence he was the acting teacher but, something in he way Greta moved and did everything so well, he wanted to share that with her.

"Well you know I'm not as good as you Greta but for you anything" Gerald said as he shrugged his coat off revealing a blue shirt and went to her.

"Of course Gerald I remember our high school days" Greta giggled.

It was then that Gerald decided that he liked her giggle.

"Heh, yeah, two left feet" Gerald said.

Greta then smiled gently and put her arms around him in a dance pose.

"I'll lead" she said.

Gerald nodded and soon felt himself gliding around the dance studio. He looked around the mirrors that surrounded them, the sunlight peeking through. He saw their bodies dance together in perfect harmony. 

For a moment he felt like the star dancer. 

"Hey look at you! You're wonderful!" She said.

Gerald looked at Greta and saw her brown eyes sparkle as he extended his arm so she could twirl. She leaped into the air and for a moment they were the high school students. Back in 1968. Age didn't get the best of Greta, not now, not ever.

Greta laughed as she came back to him. He dipped her and the dance ceased.

"Well that was more ballroom than ballet but hey I learn something new everyday" Greta said getting up.

"Yeah" Gerald said still stunned.

"See all you need is some practice" Greta said.

"And an amazing teacher" Gerald said placing a hand on Greta's shoulder.

Greta looked at him and smiled almost stunned herself.

"Gerald, remember when we were in high school and we went to prom?" Greta asked gently remembering that night.

"Yeah...your date ended up ditching you" Gerald said with a hint of anger just thinking of the dumbass who was stupid enough to ditch Greta.

"Yeah, and you took me home" Greta smiled.

"I didn't have a date anyway and my friends did, I just tagged along" Gerald said.

Greta got closer to Gerald.

"You took me home and we danced. On the front lawn" Greta laughed.

Gerald chuckled as he remembered the red dress Greta had on, even back then she had the grace of a swan.

"Do you remember what happened after our dance?" Greta asked gently.

Of course. How could he forget? High off of happiness he had took Greta in his arms gently and kisses her. Greta blushed and He had clumsily apologized and got back in his car and drove off.

"Yes" Gerald simply said.

"I liked that kiss Gerald" Greta said.

"You did!?" Gerald asked.

"You know Gerald in another life we could've had something" Greta said.

"And we still could!" Gerald said quickly.

"What?" Greta asked shocked.

"Well I'm not married, you're not married. What's stopping us Greta?" Gerald asked.

Greta gaped and tried to process all of this.

"Gerald this is unprofessional! Imagine the Dance teacher and the drama teacher of PA together in a relationship. The students would hound us!" Greta said.

Though Greta did have a point, Gerald looked past that.

"Yes you're right. But why can't we try?" Gerald asked taking her hands in his.

Greta smiled down at their joined hands.

"Really?" Greta asked.

Gerald took her chin and lifted it gently to look in his eyes.

"Really" Gerald asked.

Greta laughed happily as she hugged him.

Gerald hugged her back. He pulled away soon after and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet yet passionate.

They broke away at the sound of the bell.

"Got to go, the drama kids have presentations" Gerald said.

"Ok" Greta said

"But Greta?" 

Greta turned around to look at her new lover.

"Dinner tonight? My treat" Gerald said.

Greta smirked

"I'm game if you are"


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot day in PA turns south very fast! A Bell/Myers Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Jesus it is hot in this bitch!" Tyrone Jackson exclaimed as he entered the dance studio.

Just as well, the heat made everything and everyone feel sticky and sweat profusely.

"Ay, my hair is gonna frizz!" Carmen Diaz said running her fingers in her dark curly hair looking at herself in one of the large dance mirror 

"This dance studio is hotter than a hot summer day! It's only May!" Mabel Washington said going on her knees fanning herself.

"Alright class no more complaining! I know it's very humid in here but that doesn't mean we can't dance" Ms Bell said as she walked into the studio black leotard and yellow skirt as usual.

"Humid" Mabel muttered under beneath her breath 

"What was that Mabel?" Ms Bell asked crossing her arms raising her eyebrows.

"Uhh nothing Ms Bell!" Mabel said quickly getting to position for the Barr.

Greta looked at her students, each of them had a sheen of sweat on their foreheads. And soon she herself found a bead of sweat rolling down her growing pale forehead.

"Alright class...you know what to do" She said clearing her throat.

The black spots around her eyes making it difficult to see.

Greta exhaled slowly trying to regain her composure. Her feet wobbled but she kept herself up straight. Despite all this, Tyrone was the first to notice.

"Yo, Ms Bell! You ok?" He asked eyes liking concerned for the dance teacher.

"Mm? Yes Tyrone I'm fine thank you" Ms Bell said.

"Are you sure Ms Bell?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, just continue with the routine" Ms Bell said nearly panting now.

She steadied herself on the bar. The dancers nearly froze in place.

"Ms Bell?" Lexy another dancer asked.

But she didn't hear the call, because the next thing Greta knew she had let go of the bar and everything went black.

"MS. BELL!" The dancers yelled as they abandoned their places and went to their fallen dance teacher.

"Oh my god!" Mabel yelled.

"Someone get Mr. Myers!" Carmen yelled at one of the dancers. Sonya one of the other dances rushed to 

Tyrone tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Alright class today we are going over staging and stage directions" Mr Myers said as he looked at his first period drama class. The students while tired, listened attentively.

"Alright so I know it's confusing but for stage directions you need to take all of your sense of directions and flip it" Mr. Myers said.

"MR. MYERS! Help!" Sonya rushed in screaming tears in her eyes.

"Sonya? What's the matter? What happened?" Mr. Myers asked taking his attention away from the lesson.

Sonya shivered in fear despite the heat. 

"It's...its Ms. Bell! She's! She's passed out! She fainted!" Sonya cried.

Gerald didn't even hesitate to drop everything and run out of the room. He sprinted to the dance studio.

'Oh God please let her be ok!' Gerald's mind yelled as he ran.

It seemed like forever until he made it to the dance studio. He saw the students around a limp figure on the ground. 

"Greta" he whispered quietly.

"Ms. Bell? C'mon wake up!" Tyrone exclaimed.

Gerald then caught himself just standing there like a sitting duck. 

"Everyone back up!" Gerald yelled at the students as he saw Greta still on the floor.

The dancers backed up in fear for their dance teacher.

Gerald gently took Greta's hand. He felt her wrist and felt the gentle thud of her pulse.

"Greta?" He called out. He knew he probably shouldn't call her by her first name in front of the students but he didn't care.

Greta felt hot all around. It was as if someone had taken her to the bottom of hell and back. 

"Ell? Ms. Bell?" She heard from the outside.

"Greta!" 

Gerald. Somehow he was there. She could here him but couldn't see him. She had to open her eyes. But they felt glued shut.

"Wha?" She asked sounding dazed.

Gerald breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone stay here I'm going to get her to someplace cool" Gerald said.

"Sure thing Mr. Myers" Carmen said.

Gerald nodded and took Greta out. He carried her bridal style out and into the cooler hallway and I to the dance locker room.

"Gerald?" Greta asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Shh you're ok Greta" Gerald said getting a cool cloth and proving cool water on it from the sink. He saw his hands shake under the water. He didn't even realize he was doing it.

Gerald rushed back to Greta held her close dabbing the cloth on her face and forehead. 

Greta sighed at the cool touch. 

"What happened?" Greta asked looking up at Gerald.

"You passed out from the heat. Jesus Greta you scared me" Gerald said taking calming breaths.

"Sorry, had to teach the students" Greta said.

"You scared the crap out of them" Gerald said.

"I have to get back" Greta said.

"No! No, you're staying right here and getting cooled down" Gerald said getting her neck covered in cool water.

Greta sighed and stayed in Gerald's arms. Not that she was complaining.

"Thank you Gerald" Greta sighed.

Gerald smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Anything for my dancer" He said.

"Wait...if you and I are here. Who's with the students?" Greta asked leaning up into Gerald.

Gerald put his hand behind his neck.

"Um I kind of put Carmen in charge" Gerald said.

"Oh dear God!"


End file.
